War of Norrath
by Green Monkey King
Summary: The Iksar are on the move to unleash CazicThul on the world of Norrath. Now, five friends must stand together and set aside their differences in order to unite all the races and stop the Iksar.
1. War of Norrath

The Adventures of Jehuty Starbreeze

Fate, it is an idea that people believe where things are destined to happen. That things were meant to happen. There are those who believe in it, and those who believe that nothing can control their lives.

I am Jehuty Starbreeze. A very old but very wise wood elf from a world called Norrath. When I was young, I believed that nothing in this world or the next could possibly be destined for me. I believed I could have my own adventures and that when I die, the bards would sing of my lovely tales. I believed that I would make my own grand adventures.

It wasn't until I learned about having a brother, and how fate intervened so that I would meet him and that we'd go on the most wondrous quest of all to save not only my home of Kelethin, but also the entire world of Norrath.

This here, is my story. The first of many adventures that would lead me to understand fate and the complexity of it all…

1

The Youngling

"Come on Jehuty, hurry up or you'll miss the action!" Cried Tulin Treesprout from outside Jehuty's wooden house.

Jehuty, like all wood elves, lived in Kelethin, which was located within the treetops of The Greater Faydark. All wood elves believed that by living amongst the trees they could truly be apart of nature and truly understand the goddesses and gods that respected nature.

Every elf was satisfied with where they lived and didn't believe in traveling to the other reaches of the world. Jehuty however was full of spirit and longed for an adventure where he could see all that Norrath had to offer. Finally coming of age, he along with his other friends, would finally have a chance for some real adventure.

Like all cities in Norrath, Kelethin contained guilds that helped maintain the city's economy. However, the guilds of Kelethin only allowed the citizens to join, excluding the high elves of the neighboring city.

With his blue eyes burning with ambition and long white hair bouncing around, Jehuty ran towards the second level of the city to join his friends in choosing a guild to work for.

"Hey Jehuty, which guild will you join?" Tulin asked when Jehuty joined the other young elves. They were all bunched up together waiting for the leaders of the guilds to come out and explain the meaning of their guilds and why they thought the newbies should join them over the other guilds.

"I've already decided long ago when I saw my uncle wearing his plated armor, I want to work for the Emerald Warriors Guild." Jehuty replied with a wide grin.

"Why them? All they really do is patrol the area and kill the Crushbone orcs. Why would you want to go and risk your neck? Why not join the Songweavers Guild?" Tulin asked with frown.

"I don't want to play instruments for the rest of my life. I want to go on an adventure. I want the bards to sing songs about my heroic deeds long after I'm dead." Jehuty shot back.

"Sheesh cousin, your just brain washed by my dad and his boasting of his raids into Crushbone." Allanah, Jehuty's cousin replied as she nudged Jehuty on the shoulder.

Being raised by his uncle Shane Thistlegrass, Jehuty had never known anything about his father or mother. Even when he inquired about his parents, Shane shrugged it off and changed the subject. Shane never did have the guts to tell his nephew about his family not only because of his parent's difference, but because he had lost his wife when she gave birth to Jehuty's cousin. He was a warrior at heart and couldn't stand to deal with what he thought was "mushy weak stuff".

Then the throng parted and formed a "C" shape as the guild masters came forth to speak to the young elves. One wore robes of deep purple stitched with silver runes and a leather belt at his side and a golden flute hanging nicely in it's leather bag; the other elf had his hair cut short which was unusual for an elf and he wore plate mail armor; and finally the last elf was wearing plain leather armor and carried with him a staff of deep black onyx with a dragon head on top.

"Welcome younglings," Spoke the elf with the full plate armor with a gruff tone. "We of the guilds of Kelethin are here to teach you and help you become the best young men and women of our fair city when it is your time to rule when we are too old and withered to do so."

Then he stepped back and the elf with the purple robes stepped forward to the throng and spoke with a light tone.

" I am Ivan of the Songweavers Guild and I present to you a chance to learn the art of music and how to combine the special songs with magic. I will teach you to be the best bards Faydwer has ever known and people will look up to you to spin the tales of our great elven heroes." When he took a step back to let the plate mailed warrior have his turn, he smiled soundly to himself thinking he would have more students this year.

Allanah stepped back to stand next to her cousin to boast about the guild she'd join.

"See cousin, join a practical and better guild. You don't need to risk yourself in anything. All you have to do is listen to the stories your taught and if you ever go on one of those crazy adventures you love so much, people will look to you to sing them the tale of your adventures." Her green eyes glittered brightly at the thought of playing a nicely polished oaken flute.

" My name is Shane Thislegrass and I represent the Emerald Warriors guild. We believe in defending our lovely home and so we train our troops hard so that they may be ready when the time calls for us to crush the neighboring orcs! All those who seek to take a whack at the orcs and any other invaders should come and join my guild!" Having said that, Shane returned to the small group of guild leaders and spoke under his breath to the Songweaver's leader, guess I'll win again old friend."

"We'll see comrade, we'll see." The guild leader muttered with distain.

Finally the last speaker came forward.

" I am Salvin of the Soldiers of Tunare and I come before you to remind each and every one of you that the great goddess of Tunare is the one who has created us and that it is right that we praise her and help take care of this wonderful forest that we live in. This guild exists not only for us all to praise and give thanks, but to protect the forest and help maintain it's natural balance. We sometimes even team up with the Emerald Warriors to help fallen comrades and heal the forests that have been damaged during battle.

"Having heard from each of us, tis now your time to choose which guild you think is best for you. Good luck to all and may Tunare always remain in your hearts and minds."

When he finished speaking he walked back to join the other guild leaders, having a big grin on his face.

"Well guys, let's see who has more people in their guild this time." Salvin boasted. The other guild members gave him a small scowl before dismissing it.

"Now, all who wish to join the guilds may go to our guild houses where we will begin registration." Shane responded out loud as he and the other guild members started walking back to their own guild houses with the throng of young elves following behind their new guild leaders.

In the continent of Kunark lies the ancient civilization known as the Iksar. Having once been a small tribal group of salamanders, they have evolved over the years to the heartless lizard-men that exist today. Hating all but their own race, they live within the city of Cabilis and remain secluded to ruling their own land. However, every so often they go off to raid lands far off and bring back all sorts of unusual and exotic things and slaves to do their bidding.

However, not all Iksar live within the city. A lone Iksar named Kurn built a four story high tower with a dungeon and storage room below so that he could practice the art of torture that he considers himself to be the master of. Many Iksar once deemed him a highly educated scholar until his studies of torture became and obsession. The Iksar felt he was great for getting information out of slaves and captives but they shunned him from practicing his skills within the city walls.

He now resides with a small group of followers who claim that the god Cazic-Thul, also known as The Faceless One has blessed them as his true followers and that Cazic-Thul helped Kurn build his tower.

On the fourth floor of this tower, Kurn sat in the middle of a dark scrying room talking with his fellow Cazicites. The room was lit only with two small candelabras on either side of the room with many purple silk tapestries and deep purple and blood red pillows thrown in a circle to accommodate as chairs for Kurn's guests. The rest of the floor was a mix of stone and sand with runes forming a circle in the center of the chamber.

"My fellow Cazicites. I have received a message from the great Cazic-Thul! He has promised to give us the greatest of gifts to us." He paused and looked at everyone, waiting for the growing climax of the throng of Iksars, all in purple and blood red robes just as he.

"He has told me that he will grant us a portal to his plane if we go and gather the ingredients. Imagine, us finally being able to live on the plane of our god!"

"What ingredients do we need for him to make this portal?" One Iksar asked in a raspy voice.

Kurchin, like the throng of Iksar before him, followed their god without question. Having believed that Kurn spoke to his god, he followed Kurn with the small group of Iksar to the other side of the Field of Bone so that they could continue their practice of torture. However as the years slowly rolled by, he started having doubts about Kurn speaking to his beloved god and started hating Kurn with a passion but always kept it to himself. He finally decided that when the time was right, he'd over throw Kurn and be the new leader of the Cazicites.

"Cazic-Thul revealed to me in a dream that we need two stones in order to open the portal. One is the ancient Emerald of Kelethin that keeps the city along with the Greater Faydark alive and thriving. The other stone is a kind of crystal that only comes from the continent of Velious. With these two stones, we can unlock the gate to the Plane of Disease."

"One stone from the elves and another from the dwarves," one Iksar spoke as he moved his hands opposite him to show two different places. "How in the nine hells are we supposed to get them?" The Iksar growled using their own harsh tongue of their language.

"Tis very simple, we have the Crushbone orcs within the Greater Faydark. We could simply send one of our spies in Neriak to convince one of their own drow to travel there and have the orcs steal it." Kurn turned to one of the many hidden pockets of his robe and laid in the middle of the group a map of Norrath.

"When the orcs get the emerald they can have the drow send it to us. That way the pus sucking elves will blame their dark cousins, not ever knowing it was us." Kurn smiled at the thought of his evil plan.

"What about the stone in Thurgadin. We don't have any of our spies nor the spies of the drow anywhere near Velious. How do you propose we get the stone from the dwarves?" Kurchin sneered back.

"We'll ask some of our fellow Iksar to send a small group to Velious to conquer the troublesome dwarves and get us the stone. While there we could take the city and call it our own." Kurn shot back. To say the truth he wasn't in good standing with Cabilis and wasn't in the mood to kiss the Iksar king's butt to ask for the group.

"Interesting plan." Tulamy replied while scratching his chin. "You do realize that if the elves discover their dark cousins doings than there will be war. Also we'll need not a group but a legion of Iksar to completely decimate the Thurgadin dwarves, they're a stubborn bunch and not to be underestimated." He smiled at the thought of finally seeing the elves and dark elves finally engaging in war. "Also with the dwarven home of Kaladim sitting right in the middle of Kelethin and Neriak, who knows if they'll join the fight when war breaks out."

"My dear Tulamy," Kurn replied soothingly while placing a hand on the Iksar's shoulder. "By the time war breaks out anywhere we'll have the stones and be well on our way to our maker. We won't need to bother with war."

"I'm not so sure I like this plan, but I'll go with it. In the name of Cazic-Thul." Orcrist, another member in the room said with a deep, husky voice.

"Thanks again my fellow Cazicites for your support. In the name of our god, we will finally meet our maker and regain our status as the ultimate race in all of Norrath!" Kurn cried with glee. "Everyone here is dismissed. I'll get started on speaking with our spies in Neriak."

2

The Dark Ones

Neriak, home of the evil dark elves has three sections. The first section one would come upon is known as The Foreign Quarter where all who are willing to serve the dark elves reside. Cast out of their own homes for all sorts of wicked reasons, the citizens aren't allowed inside the other two areas because the dark elves consider them unworthy and expendable fodder. The creatures residing in The Foreign Quarter include humans, halflings, ogres, and trolls.

The Common Quarter of the dark elf city of Neriak is home to the average citizen of the TeirDal kingdom. Residing deeper in Norrath's dark Underfoot than the surface gate of the city's Foreign Quarter, Neriak Commons is even further devoid of light; in fact, there are no citizens here that would depend upon a light source to guide their vision. The two guild houses that reside here are the Spurned Guildhall and The Indigo Brotherhood.

Third Gate, the section of Neriak that is the domain of the TeirDal nobility. As such, there is very little commerce in this area. While access is not limited to those of noble blood, commoners are looked down upon by all of the residents. It is here that one may witness the true, horrific beauty of TeirDal architecture and the magnificence of the guild of the Shadowknights and Necromancers. Here also lies the underground guild of thieves known as the Ebon Hand.

In the hall of the Ebon Hand, the leaders of the guilds as well as a dark elf woman named Melissa and her son Brionac along with an Iksar spy are sitting and discussing of plans for the future of the young Brionac.

"You come before us, lizard shit, under the threat that our city is doomed. Tell us who would dare to attack the drow elves of Neriak." Xon Quexill, leader of The Lodge of The Dead sneered at the Iksar.

"My masters bade me tell you a message. They demand that you send someone to the city of Kelethin to retrieve an emerald stone, so that we may unleash hell upon the blasphemous surface elves." The Iksar replied, sweat beginning to bead off of him at the sight of the dark elves' armor and weapons. The Iksar knew that dark elves were not to be underestimated because they dabbled with poisons and gladly applied it to their weapons for an extremely wicked kill.

"Why would the Iksar give a damn about a wretched race of elves anyways? Why do they need the stone?" Ched Al'Ahanen, the current leader of the Ebon Mask asked as he pounded his fist on the finely crafted onyx table.

Melissa looked at her son sitting next to her and then gave a worried look to Ched, her current lover. Melissa, as well as the rest of the dark elves, knew of the Iksar's lust to finding a way into the planes of evil to make themselves the greatest race of the realms. However she never really thought she'd live to see the Iksar actually go through with their plan. She worried not only for her son, but also for another son whom she left in the care of another when her first husband died in an orc raid.

"I am just a messenger." The Iksar sneered. "All I know is that my master said that if you give him the stone, he'd be able to grant us and your kind a chance to become gods."

Evan De'Noir, the leader of the Necromancers within the Shadowknights guild started speaking in the hand signals under the table for Xon Quexill and Ched to understand.

"**I have spoken with the shamans, they know something big is on the horizon. War will come. And depending on if we follow lizard shit here, we just might be on the winning side."**

**"**Who is your leader?" Ched asked calmly.

"His name is Kurn. An exile of Cabilis because our people thought his tortuous ways brought down Iksar society. Once he has the stone, he will wage war on all the elves, then the dwarves, and lastly the barbarians. Once all belongs to us, the shit eating humans will never have a chance." The Iksar smiled at the future thought of finally getting rid of the pitiful humans.

"**So Kurn is responsible for the rumors of war. I think it is a good idea that we follow him.**" Xon said using the silent language under the table.

"Tell me, how does this Kurn expect us to get the Emerald Stone. It is the life force of Kelethin and well guarded. It's not like our surface cousins will welcome us with open arms and offer us a spot at their tables for dinner." Ched spat out the elven city with distain.

Brionac watched all this with wonder. He listened keenly as his masters and Ched Al'Ahanen, the man he knew was not his father. Once when he was little, he scrounged around through an old chest his mother had hidden under the floorboards. It was there he read her diary and found out not only about her adventures on the surface, but that she had fallen in love with a wood elf! Also that she had born this man a son besides Brionac. His older brother was a wood elf like his father and from that day forward, he silently vowed never to kill a wood elf. He looked to Ched as a mentor and a gate for him to leave this place and silently look for his unknown brother.

"My master said that it would be best that one of your race go to the orcs of the Crushbone tribe and convince them to wage a small war on Kelethin. While everyone is in the midst of battle, the drow spy could easily slip in, get the gem, and travel back to Neriak before the dung eating elves ever knew." The Iksar said calmly.

"It sounds good," Ched replied while scratching his chin. "However there is the matter that the dwarves guard the docks that would lead us back from Kelethin to Neriak. How do you propose we get to Faydwer and then back?"

"Maybe send a small band to guard the docks. A force small enough not to be noticed perhaps." The Iksar answered while shaking his head in the sudden idea.

"Hmm…" Ched thought for a moment before continuing. "I'll need to speak with the rest of the members here before a decision can be made. Guards, escort our friend to the waiting room upstairs and keep a close eye on him so that he doesn't get into trouble." Ched waved his hand to the guards in their adamantine plate mail armor. The word friend came out sarcastically when he released the word from his mouth.

After the guards escorted the Iksar out of the room, all the drow drew closer to each other and spoke in the silent language in case of prying ears.

"**What do all of you think to such an opportunity?**" Xon asked while looking around at everyone except Melissa.

"**I don't trust these lizards even if it means becoming one of the top races of Norrath. For all the realms I think I speak well when I mean to just ignore it. War isn't a delicate thing.**" Alex Ak'Illithor finally spoke. He was the leader of the Shadowknights and only came along to the meeting because his co-leader Xon thought it interesting. He crossed his arms over his chest, truly firm in his belief that the Iksar above all other races should be the least trusted.

"**Lets ask my son what he thinks. Come on son,**" Ched patted Brionac's should proudly. "**tell us what you think of all this.**"

Finally freezing at the thought of being put on the spot, Brionac stared a moment in shock and started sweating bullets.

"**Well, lets say we say no to the Iksar for example. They will find another way to get the Emerald and then war would definitely be upon us. Eventually war will be upon our doorsteps and then who would we have to look to for allies. Certainly not the Iksar because we turned them away. We'd be alone.**" Brionac sighed in relief in how fast his mind worked to try and get himself out of this situation. He thought for a moment of being a child again and going off to play with his other friends while the grownups dealt with such matters he had never cared about.

"**So young Brionac, you think it best that we align ourselves with this Kurn?**" Xon Quexill asked.

"**Yes. I think it would be the best coarse of action.**" Brionac said calmly.

"**Than it is agreed, we will go along with the plans of this Kurn.**" Xon answered as he looked around the room.

"**What does all this have to do with my son?**" Melissa asked moving her fingers in a frantic way. She had a bad feeling that her son would be going with the group to Faydwer and was hoping not to have her fears come true.

"**Well our son here is finally at an age where he needs to make himself known in this guild. So there, for this will be great for him to gain in experience and wisdom that way someday he can rule when I have passed on.**" Ched Al'Ahanen replied with a smile at Brionac.

"**Brionac will go with the group to Faydwer to be no more than a look-out to extract whomever Xon will send to the Crushbone clan to retrieve this Emerald.**"

"**I absolutely refuse my son's going!**" Melissa snapped.

By now Alex and Xon looked from Melissa to Ched to see who would win the bout so that they may get on with their plans.

"**He will go and he will become a valuable part of the Ebon Hand guild. Now bring back in the Iksar.**" Ched said sternly as he signaled for the guards to bring back in their guest.

The Iksar looked around the room with shifty eyes with beads of sweat beginning to drip down his head. If he did not succeed than his life would be forfeit when he got back. His stomach stated doing flips as he saw all the dark elves looking at him with expressionless faces.

"Have you decided?" The Iksar asked as he took his seat.

"Yes we have." Ched replied while giving his wife a stern look. "We will help out this Kurn. We will send one of our men to the Crushbone's home and convince them to fight against the elves of Faydwer. Then once one of our men has the stone he will join a small party that will take him safely across the Ocean of Tears back to our safe haven of Neriak. Then we will discuss the manor of the Iksar paying us to do their dirty work."

"We never agreed to pay anything you damned elf!" The Iksar growled angrily.

"Remember that you're in our city and especially in our guild. You will pay us or you will not receive the Emerald stone you seek. Understand?" Xon replied as one of the guards pulled a dagger from its sheath and pressed it against the lizard-man's exposed throat.

"Fine. You will receive payment." The Iksar gulped.

3

The Traveling Fools

Thurgadin, home of the Coldain dwarves is known to be the most impregnable fortress in the history of Norrath. Long tunnels lined with murder holes are the only way to advance into the city. Mines burrow deep into the mountains, some ending in cleverly hidden and easily collapsible escape hatches for quick access to the Great Divide. Carefully disguised guard towers were built atop the peaks surrounding the city to give the dwarves early warning of the presence of any uninvited guests. The only entrance to the city is the Breakstone Bridge, which is also lined with murder holes, and if the need were dire, a simple switch would be used to collapse the bridge.

In the northwestern area lies the residential district. An unlikely pair of friends has immigrated to Thrugadin after being exiled from their home cities for reasons they don't wish the public to know.

"Come on David, why do you always have to spend your time sticking your nose into those moldy books?" Juan, a halfling with dark curly hair and dark skin showing his long years of being out in the sun traveling with an Erudite cleric named David.

"For your information my friend, these books happen to have lots of interesting things to say about Norrath's history." David replied with a snort.

"Bah, who wants to waste there time in the past when there is so much to do here in the present? Besides, you need to be up and around with a job so you can go and make money too. I can't keep bringing the gold home for the both of us you know." Juan said as he plopped down in a hard wooden chair in front of a table with a bowl of fruit, a plate of cheese, and a half a loaf of bread and started to eat dinner.

David casually walked to the desk opposite the dinner table and bed. Their tiny apartment consisted of only one room, which made both friends actually feel a bit claustrophobic which was quite ironic in that they decided to live in a dwarven city.

Just as they were about to climb into bed, they heard a knocking at the door. David got up and was shocked to find a small platoon of dwarves in armor wielding spears and axes. The leader of the group, a rather stout dwarf with a baby blue beard bowed before he spoke.

"Sorry to disturb you but you are to dress and come with us quickly to see the Dain. Pack your things, for I do not think you and your short friend will be coming back." The dwarf said in a way that made David think the dwarf was afraid of something.

"What's going on here? Why has the Dain called for us? Not coming back? We haven't done anything!" David retorted back in outrage. "All right Juan what the hell have you done now?"

"Don't look at me!" David retorted while he was in the middle of changing from his sleepwear to his traveling outfit, not caring if people saw him or not.

"No. Do not blame the Halfling. It is something of a more troubling matter." The dwarf said half heartily.

Icewall Keep is by far the largest structure in Thurgadin, the city of the dwarves of Velious, and lies at the back of the city where it can be most protected. This castle is the home of Dain Frostweaver IV and his council of advisors. Built around the ancient icewall that feeds this city it's rich supply of velium, it is the governing heart of the city and a masterpiece of architecture.

On the second floor where the council and the Dain conduct their business, the air is thick with worry. The Dain has received news from one of his scout ships that fleets of Iksar ships are on their way to Velious. The Dain was worried that the new visitors he accepted to live here in Thurgadin a few weeks ago were responsible for the Iksar coming here, for he has not known such a time when the Iksar dared to venture out of their home continent of Kunark.

Juan and David showed up in his meeting hall asking for shelter and food and a place for them to live. The Dain remembers asking them about where they had come from but all they said was that they were exiles from any and every city they had come from. They also said they were innocent of all charges brought against them but they were merely people who showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time. "Hmph!" The Dain snorted. A likely story. They were more likely brigands or assassins. Now he regretted to letting them stay and work at their forges and libraries. Then the Halfling and Erudite entered the council chambers.

"Your royal highness, why is it you have summoned us, and at such a late time in the night?" David asked as he walked to the Dain.

"Save it." The Dain replied in an angry tone. "I want to know if you two have ever been to the continent of Kunark?"

"No sire. We haven't dared ever since the Iksar started running around killing any foreigner who dare enter their wasteland." David replied.

"Does this have anything to do with the fleets of Iksar ships?" Juan asked rather calmly. All eyes turned to stare at him. "I over heard one of the guards in the mine tunnels saying something about a scout ship seeing fleets of Iksar ships headed this way but they blew it off as rumors because it seemed an unlikely story since they never really leave Kunark."

"As a matter of fact yes it does. Unfortunately master Halfling it is no rumor. There have been reports of fleets headed our way. We aren't too worried because anyone would have to be crazy to think they could make it from the Iceclad Ocean through the Eastern Wastes just to get here."

"Well why did you call us here than your majesty?" David asked the king while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Unfortunately I can't tell if it's you two they are after or not. I don't really like to do this but you two haven't been open enough to tell me if you are responsible fore why you were kicked out or not and I have no choice but to remove you from Thurgadin." He raised a hand to stop them from speaking. "Now I won't leave you two out to wander Veious nor am I going to just hand you over to the Iksar, so I'm going to have some of my men escort you on a boat to Freeport. Now I would send you to Qeynos seeing how it's nearer than going around Southern Antonica but the citizens seem to have closed their doors to outsiders for the moment till they can lower the threat of gnolls running around."

"Sir, we have been honest! None of this is our fault! We have never ever been anywhere around Cabilis or Kunark at that!" David shouted. By now the sleep had long since drained away from him and he had a small vein of frustrated barely visible in his high forehead.

"I'm sorry but I must do this to protect my people. Now, you have twenty-four hours to pack your things and go. Once your ready my guards will escort you from then on. May Mithaniel Marr watch over you" And with that, the Dain walked off to his private chambers followed closely by his councilmen and a few generals and tacticians.

Back in their room David and Juan pack reluctantly. Hoping that the Dain will change his mind and let them stay since Thurgadin is one of the most secured cities in all of Norrath.

"I don't want to go." Juan said glumly. "Making us leave just cause he can't tell if we're friend or foe. Stupid king. I guess this is one more city we can't go to anymore huh?"

"I guess your right my friend." David replied, also looking glum. "If this is an invasion than I have no doubt in my mind that the elves and humans will also band together to help the Dwarves. Every continent in Norrath depends on Velium for their own means and it would extremely cripple the trading guilds if they all of a sudden lost their major income source."

"Do you really think the elves will come? They're so stuck up that they don't even come to the aids of the Kaladim dwarves whenever their need is dire. They always prefer to hide in a tree like a frightened bird." Juan said angrily.

"I've seen the books and the evidence is true. The elves never leave their home for any reason but the books in the library also state that they had made a pact with all the dwarves and to come to their aid anyways. I guess only time can tell what will happen." Then David did something he normally doesn't do. He smiled. "Don't worry my little friend, at least we'll have each other, and that's better than traveling alone."

The two friends finished their packing and met the guards outside. They traveled the long way to the boats. Along the way, they couldn't help but stop and look at the icy kingdom, a place they have called home for a few years. They weren't ready to part with it.

4

The Emerald Jewel

Jehuty walked to his bed and collapsed, tired from another day's worth of training. He had been so excited to join and be like his uncle Shane but he didn't know how hard warriors had to work in order to hone their skills and become the best warriors Kelethin has ever seen.

His first day of training was the easiest he thought because he was reviewed on what little knowledge he knew about. Unfortunately it wasn't much he knew but he saw that he had answered more questions correctly than the other young elves. He was then told that during the coarse of his training he would not only learn about sword fighting, but also how to forage, hide, use a bow and arrow, meditate, and exercise to firm his rather relaxed muscles.

"How did you enjoy your training?" Uncle Shane said as he stepped into Jehuty's room. He sat down on a polished wooden stool and tried hard not to laugh, he couldn't help but laugh whenever new comers complained about the exercises.

"It'll take some getting used to but I'll do it if it means becoming the greatest warrior that existed." Jehuty replied. He turned to look out at the darkening forest. The lights and the scent of cooking fires were starting to waft into his room.

"What is Allanah cooking tonight?"

"Roast beef with mashed potatoes and lentil soup." Shane licked his lips at the thought. "You know I don't like talking about mushy stuff but I just can't help but feel bad like I couldn't be a great dad when raising Allanah. It's tough raising a kid by yourself. Heck, then came you and I felt a little relief. Allanah's growing up and she needs a mother to guide her. At least with you I don't have to worry about, uh…. girly stuff."

Jehuty looked at his uncle, shocked to hear his idol actually talk about his feelings. He didn't know what to say except give his uncle a friendly punch on the arm. "That's ok uncle. You did your best right? I mean you got a lot to do if you get called to patrol. Look how Allanah turned out, she's pretty cool and making it ok. I bet you she isn't mad cause she knows you got the both of us to feed and it isn't easy but at least you didn't go off and leave us." Then he thought to himself before speaking. "Maybe uncle, with your reputation being so high, I could take your place in the guild. You know, work my way up and you can retire early and maybe look for a decent elf who would help with the family and you and Allanah could be a real family again."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "You think so do you? Hmm… it doesn't sound like a bad idea. You know my young warrior, your not such a total loss after all." Shane messed up his hair before getting up to leave.

"Hey, what do you mean I'm not a total loss?" Jehuty barked.

"No offence kid but Allanah could wield a sword better than you at the age of four. You wield your sword like a little girl. So you better shape up because I don't want a panzie taking my place in the guild."

"Hey uncle, before you go could I ask you a question?" Jehuty asked.

"Yeah sure kid, what is it?"

"Uncle, I was just wondering, since your being open, could at least tell me a little bit about my mom and dad?"

"Now you know Jehuty that I don't like to talk about such things. Oh alright, just this bit, but don't ever ask me anymore alright. I guess your old enough now to understand." Then he sat down once again and took a deep breath.

"A long time ago, I had a brother named Steele. Ha, we both were in the guild and we fought a lot together. Then one day while on patrol he met a drow."

"A drow! Drow aren't allowed anywhere near The Greater Faydark, much less getting pass Kaladim. How could one make such a trek and succeed?" Asked Jehuty, astonished.

"That's what I wondered. It was suspicious, to me at least but I don't know what my brother thought at the moment. It was a she-drow so of coarse we took precautions; you know that she-drows are the most dangerous because they use magic.

"Anyways long story short he fell in love with her and they got married here. Apparently she was a good she-drow! She proved herself over and over again that she was good and we believed her.

"Then one day her clan came for her. Now that was a battle Jehuty, that was a battle. They came to kill her for betraying their wicked ways and for marrying a light drow, they called us faeries they did.

"Throughout the fighting and confusion my brother and I got separated and his wife couldn't fight because she was pregnant at the time but anyways in the end my brother died and they carried her off. I'm sorry, I tried to kill them from taking her but they over powered me.

"We thought all was lost after my wife died and little Allanah was born but then one day there was a knock at the door and they left you in a little baby basket. Hope returned to me that maybe they had spared your mother but there was no hope I think. You had a letter with you only asking that you be named Jehuty and that's the end of the tale." Shane lit a pipe and took a deep drag from it.

"Uncle, what was my mother's name?"

Shane took another drag and time seemed to pass for years before he spoke again. "Her name was Melissa. I always thought it was an unusual name for a she-drow but that was her name. I'll never forget it. I don't blame her but sometimes I just think, and I hope you forgive me for this, but sometimes I think and wish she had never come to Kelethin. I miss my brother and sometimes I think that if she wasn't here than my life would have been… different…. better."

"But then uncle, you wouldn't have me now would you." Jehuty laughed, hoping to make his uncle smile.

Shane choked down tears before turning to meet his nephew's gaze. "Yeah your right kid. Ha, there is no one else here who appreciates the art of war than you. I doubted even then that Allanah would have wanted to join my guild. Now you quit your whining and get ready for dinner, and if you tell Allanah anything that happened in this room, I'll make you wish you'd have begged the drow to kill you. Ha ha!" And with that, Shane left the room, leaving the lingering smell of his pipe behind.

"Melissa. Steele." Jehuty said out loud looking up at the stars before getting ready for dinner.

5

Ready For War

The Crushbone Orcs are a very strong force within the Greater Faydark and have been waging wars against elf races for decades. Their citadel, located off the cliffs that frame the Greater Faydark Forest, is large and well fortified. Within the citadel, the Crushbone clan operates a mine from which they obtain the rat materials to make their weapons of war, including the dreaded orc war wagon.

Emperor Crush is sitting in his throne speaking with Ambassador D'Vinn about the raid on Kelethin. Little does he know that he is merely a pawn in a web of lies and deceit. "Tell me why should I send out my people to fight these accursed elves and dwarves? What do I stand to gain?" He barked in his own guttural language.

"My over seers bade me tell you that you shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Dreams that could make that treasure hoard you have next to nothing compared to what awaits you. As for your men, they will be well protected, no harm shall come to them." D'Vinn replied calmly.

"Ok I'll do what you ask. But remember we know where you dwell, and if you betray us we of the Crushbone Orcs shall hunt you down and slay all drow, be it men, women, or even children." Emperor Crush proclaimed.

"Good." Said Ambassador D'Vinn. "All we ask is that you raid Kelethin's eastern side, one of the elves have something we desire. Tis an ancient sword belonging to one of our greatest warriors. We want it back so that we may grace our halls with it's presence."

"Hah! Tha's all you want? An old heirloom? No problem. We've raided those bastard elves for much more than an old piece of metal. We'll have it done. How soon do you need this sword?" Emperor Crush asked.

"Tonight if possible." Replied D'Vinn in the orc language.

"Done." The Emperor turned to an orc general on his right. "Spread the message and get the men ready, we march to war tonight!"

D'Vinn gave a secret smile as he watched the general go. Everything is going according to plan, he thought to himself. And I'll make sure that bastard excuse of an emperor never finds Neriak.

Jehuty and Allanah woke to the sound of sirens blaring in the middle of the night. The moon had just gone down and all the lights were out. Jehuty and Allanah jumped from their beds and ran down the hall to to Shane's room and saw him changing into his armor.

"Father what's going on?" Allanah screamed over the sirens.

"It's the watch towers, there's been an invasion. Orcs more than likely thinking now is the best time to rouse an elf from his slumber." Growled Shane. "Allanah, you stay and bar the door so no one will enter or try and loot anything. Jehuty, here's your chance to prove your valor. Allanah, you'll know it is me or your cousin if we knock on the door three times alright?"

"I can very well fight too thank you very much. I've learned lots of new spells." Allanah pouted.

"Absolutely not. I need someone to stay here and watch this place. What will happen if all of us go and come back finding our house broken into? If you've learned new spells than use them to fortify the house." Shane demanded.

"Oh alright father."

Just then jehuty returned armed and ready. He and his uncle ran through the complex that is Kelethin until they reached the guild.

"We have an emergency men!" The Guildmaster said. The sirens had gone out by now. "The Crushbone Orcs have sent a small legion this way. Nothing we can't handle but still watch out because they will no doubt have magic users with them."

"Sir, how did you discover the orcs?" Asked one of the students a year above Jehuty.

"Our archers discovered them before the patrolmen did. So far they are able to hold them back but they unleashed the sirens calling for back up. Now without further talk we will march to Kelethin's northern end. I've asked the Bridge Guards to raise the elevator once they've dropped us off on the ground so that they won't be able to come up. So that means we will be on our own. Now Jehuty, here's your chance to prove if your made of stern stuff as your uncle." The Guildmaster chuckled.

All of the troops moved out down to the surface and Jehuty watched the elevators rise back up. He couldn't suppress the image of himself begging the Bridge Guard to let the elevators back down and then he saw himself getting hacked up by orcs.

"Alright men! Let's move MOVE MOOOVE!" Shane souted. All the elves including Jehuty ran at top speed in eager excitement to impale their first kill upon their new blades. All the elves walked a little ways into the forest until they saw arrows raining down towards the mass of orcs and the elven patrols were already hard pressed at keeping them at bay. Dead bodies lay everywhere and blood flowed freely on the grass forming a small lake of blood so slippery that all the fighers, even orcs, where having to work hard to keep their balance.

The Emerald Warriors and their apprentices spread out and released the flood gates of all the hatred they had towards the orcs. Jehuty ran head on with his fellow students and midiatly an orc cut off his path.

He swung his mace around and ripped a chunk off a nearby tree. Jehuty ran towards him and blocked the next swing, which was aimed at his head. Then he let the redeemer fly by swinging his sword to the orcs side and watched as black blood squirted out of the orcs ribs.

The ocr bellowed in pain as he ripped the sword out and then promptly died right at Jehuty's feet. Jehuty stared dumbfounded as he saw the orcs blood trail down the small hill. He wiped his sword clean staring at it before he ran to fight more orcs. He couldn't forget that the reason he was there was to kill orcs and protect his home. He can't let down his uncle or his cousin.

While everyone was busy fighting in the northern end of Kelethin, no one saw a dark shape forming near one of the landings near the Songweavers guild. A person in deep purple robes that looked almost black walked up to the trunk of a tree and waved his hand in an arc. A small red rectangular outline appeared on the trunk. The person smiled. Then the outline dissapered and was left with an indent containing an emerald gem about the size of an elf's fist. The man smiled an evil smile and took the emerald and hid it deep in one of the pockets of his robes.

Then somewhere in his head he heard a voice speaking to him in the drow language. **Ambassador D'Vinn, do you have what we seek?**

**Yes my master, who am I to deliver it to?**

**You are to deliver it to one named Brionac. He is the youngest of the Ebon Hand and is waiting by the roadside from the Greater Faydark to the Butcherblock Mountains.**

**Yes my master, I am on my way now.** Idiot, thought D'Vinn to himself. Does he really think I am not capable of warping over to Neriak right now? Alright, fine, I'll play his game.

That being done, the drow ambassador cast a magic spell and a blindingly blue flash of light enclosed around the drow and he warped to the ground floor of the Greater Faydark and started his journey to meet this Brionac.

Dawn was fast approaching and Jehuty could see that the orcs seemed to be getting desperate. They started hacking at almost anything in sight, even the forest creatures. Forest Drakelings, Pixies, Wolves, and Arboreans of all sizes were fighting along side the elves and were losing numbers left and right. The orcs began to retreat back north to their home and started to also realize that they didn't stand a chance against the forest creatures. The Arboreans were swinging their arms around like clubs, which caused any enemies in their path to fly up high into the trees and die in whatever level of the trees they landed in. The Pixies snuck deep into the orcs pockets and took any items they could find including food, spare weapons, and any healing items they could find. Even the Wolves helped the elves by biting, scratching, and tearing into their new dinner.

By now the orcs were pressed back against one of the mountainsides and any that remained had disappeared back into their tunnel leading to home. If there were any stragglers along they didn't make it because once all of the generals had entered they lowered a barrier to keep out the elves from entering their home. The remaining orcs on the elven side were shredded so badly that the elves couldn't identify any body parts except the heads of the orcs.

During the siege Jehuty had been hunting one orc who managed to slip past him and run down the southern end of Kelethin. Just then the orc made a sudden stop and Jehuty ran right into him and both of them tumbled to the floor. When Jehuty got up he saw someone with deep purple robes running down towards the trail that led to the Butcherblock Mountains. Oh screw the orc he thought and gave chase to the new opponent. They were ten feet from the entrance when Jehuty caught a flash of stark white hair from his prey and instantly knew whom he was up against.

"Drow!" Jehuty screamed. His opponent turned to him and gave him an evil grin.

"Ah so you faeries do speak after all. Well then comrade lets see if you're smart enough to understand that when facing a drow, you won't survive!" Returned the drow.

The chase continued on even when they had entered the dwarves' realm. Then D'Vinn stopped and turned to face Jehuty. "Now comrade, whiteness the fear of Cazic-Thul The Faceless!" D'Vinn raised his right hand to the air and a black void appeared above his head. Than out of the black void a giant spider appeared. It looked from D'Vinn to Jehuty then back to D'Vinn. "Go my pet and kill this beast! Teach it what it means to fear the drow!"

Brionac was waiting with a small band of drow thieves when he saw Ambassador D'Vinn come running toward him. Then to his amazement he saw D'Vinn summon a gigantic spider and watched as it ran to attack a surface elf. Brionac looked at the surface elf and saw that he looked liked the surface male elf like in the pictures in his mother's diary.

Then he had a feeling. Something told him that he must help this faerie. Why? He asked himself. Why must I risk my neck to save this abomination? Then without thinking he ran toward the faerie and using his long sword, made a thrust deep into the Black Widow's last left leg. The spider screeched and changed to attack Brionac.

D'Vinn and the others were shocked to see one of their own go to the aid of the drow's enemies. D'Vinn took this opportunity to run towards the group of drow and give them the emerald.

"Which one of you is Brionac?" D'Vinn asked.

One of the drow walked up to him and pointed to the blaspheming elf that dared to help the faerie. "He is. Or was. That bastard just betrayed us all. Are you D'Vinn?"

"I am." Replied D'Vinn. He handed over the gem at once, glad that he was able to get rid of it. He felt more relieved that he was finally free of the object that would probably be the cause of the First World War in Norrath.

"Good. Now let's go. Let the betrayer die. We'll report his betraying us to our master. And as for your reward." Answered the drow holding the stone.

"Ah yes, I was just coming to that. AAAAHHHH!" D'Vinn screamed as the member of the Ebon Hand unleashed a blast of lightning right through D'Vinn's chest.

The drow sneered. "Alright men, let's move out. It's almost daylight and I don't want us getting caught ok?" Then he and the members of the Ebon Hand left towards the dock where their boat was waiting to carry the victors safely back to Freeport and then to Neriak.

6

The Brothers Meet 

Jehuty was stunned to see a drow coming to his aid against a black spider he had never seen before. It had some red on its bulbous end and sharp black fangs, all eight eyes staring back at him with utter hatred. He saw the dark elf run and stab and the spider's bulbous end and then turn to face him. It was all the time Jehuty needed to launch a quick slash to the spider's legs.

The two elves of light and dark took turns drawing the creature's attention while the other slashed. The spider turned and threw Jehuty three feet from it. Jehuty landed hard on his back against the bottom of a mountain. He took up his bow and shot one of the spider's eyes as it turned to charge at Brionac.

The spider screeched and halted in mid-charge. Good, thought Brionac, he ran at the spider and jumped high until he landed on the spider's head. Then he took his sword and started hacking and slashing at the spider's body. By now the spider was so enraged that it started kicking and bucking trying to get the dark elf off. It had apparently forgotten the existence of Jehuty.

Jehuty knocked another arrow into the bow, aimed, and fired! It was a true shot that punctured with a lout splat on one of the spider's other eye. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Shot Brionac in his own language. Jehuty wasn't surprised that a drow would prefer his own language. He remembered learning some of the drow language in his trainings so he responded back that he was sorry.

Brionac turned to face Jehuty in awe, a surface elf speaking his dark language! Then the spider threw up its head and Brionac went flying and banged his head on a rock along the side of a mountain. The spider saw Jehuty and ran right toward him full in a rage for having it's eyes shot out. Jehuty stood and waited till the last possible second and then dodged right as the spider slammed right into the sharp rocks where he was just mere seconds ago. The spider wasn't lucky because it gouged most of its head into the rock. Right before it could pull out it's head, Jehuty came and slammed his sword deep into the spider's head, killing it.

Finally, thought Jehuty as he examined the spider's carcass. He poked it every so often to double check and make sure that the thing was dead before going over to examine the drow. As he got near he noticed that the drow had a severe cut on his head and blood was flowing freely down the mountainside. He couldn't believe he was actually going to help this elf but he did it anyways by taking out some spare cloths from a small side pouch and wrapping them around the drow's head. Then he examined the drow. He didn't wear any metallic armor except for thick leather armor made of strong stuff that wouldn't make a sound as to give away the wearer's position but enough to protect the wearer from the elements. He also found some money in one pouch, and a hidden dagger in the drow's left boot. With the drow unconscious all Jehuty could do was sit down and stand guard over him so that if he woke up he wouldn't decide to run away or cause any more trouble for the elves.

Brionac woke to a sound he had never heard before. Animals were chirping over his head, there were white specs in the sky, there was a scent in the air he had never felt before, and his head throbbed like a million dwarves were hammering on it. He groaned as he sat up. Then he saw what he dreaded most, the faerie that helped him dispatch the widow spider.

"If your going to arrest me, at least let me fight you like an honorable person so that I might die on my blade instead." He said in his own dark tongue, half expecting that he misheard the faerie speak his language, the answer he got didn't prepare him with what to expect.

"Sit and rest first. If you want to fight an opponent, you must first be healthy or risk getting your head cut off, besides" Jehuty replied with a snicker in the drow's tongue. "Even if you could get up and fight how could you expect to defeat an opponent with no weapon?"

Brionac looked and saw that his blade was missing and saw the elf holding it. "Good point." He replied and then sat up to eat some food from his pack, which lay next to him.

"What is your mission here drow?" Jehuty asked. He put his biscuit down and then put his blade up to Brionac's neck.

He thought about giving a smart answer back but then decided to give up the full truth. "I was sent here to get an emerald stone and help deliver it to the Iksar. The stone is said to help keep the Faydark forests healthy and alive. That's all I was told to do. Now I will not be welcomed back, I have no doubt they think me a traitor because I helped you fight that spider."

Jehuty sheathed his blade and sat down next to Brionac. "I'm Jehuty by the way. And I don't think they will get far. It does hold the power to keep our woods healthy but once the elves know what had happened they will amass an army to destroy the drow."

"I'm Brionac, and no offence but you elves have never ever left the woods before for any reason. There is more than one stone that the Iksar need and they picked yours first because every race knows that you will never leave your wood.

"I… If you want to make your home safe you must do it on your own. I can help you. I know the way around Neriak. You will never get far if you get caught."

Than Jehuty looked at him in shock and then anger. "What makes you think I will trust a drow? For all I know you will stab me in the back when I'm sleeping!"

Brionac remembered his mother's diary and wondered if this was his brother. He could stab him in the back but then what would happen if it was his brother? Should I tell him what I know? He thought to himself. "I helped save you didn't I? I could have left you to your death. Also you helped save me when I could have died so I am assuming that you trust me even if it is a little bit."

Jehuty thought for a moment and then considered that he was absurd to help a drow. And the drow was right in thinking that no help would come. He remembered once when one of his cousin's best friends had been taken by the Crushbone orcs and never seen again, she begged her father to go and help her friend but when he reported this to the Emerald Warriors Guild all they could say was that she was at a loss and more than likely dead. He remembered his cousin cried for days and refused to leave her room until one day she gave up and came out, half because she thought he was right and half because she was hungry and hadn't eaten in days.

This would be his chance, he thought to himself. This would be his chance to go and do something heroic and the bards would sing his name and his deeds long after he is dead. Alright, he thought to himself, I'll do it, I'll go and help our domain and make myself a legend. "Alright, I'll travel with you. However I want you to swear to me on your life that you won't betray me."

"I promise." Brionac replied. "I won't stab you in the back. However I will only ask that we travel at night. If I am discovered during our trip to Neriak, I will be killed without a second thought, and you might be too for aiding me."

"Alright. We'll travel by night. It won't be easy though because we'll have to first get past this land, which is patrolled by the dwarves, and then we have to get to the docs and then" Brionac cut him off.

"Then we must get pas Freeport and it's docs and then travel through the Commonlands which is wide open plains and then finally get you safely past Nektulos Forest which is borded by drow until you get to my city. Before we even enter my city though, I think we must sit and think a while as to how to get in.

"How about we first focus on getting to the docs?" Brionac finished with a smile? He thought for some reason about the bards singing his name someday as the first drow who was good and went on many great adventures with Jehuty, who might even be his brother!

I cannot get my hopes up! Brionac thought to himself suddenly. I cannot give my hopes up and then be hurt if this isn't my brother. I need to make sure first. I'll discover it all when we get to Neriak. I'll take him to my mother, maybe she could better tell me, and mothers can always identify their children.

7

The Journey Begins

Back in Neriak the rest of the drow patrol that traveled with Brionac met with the Iksar and the leaders of the Ebon Hand, The Hall of the Dead, The Shadow Knights, & Necromancer's guild in the Ebon Hand's main hall. Ched Al'Ahanen met with the patrol and took the gem.

"Ah the rare emerald! At last! Now, where is the man of the hour? Where's Brionac?"

"Well sir, he betrayed us all. D'Vinn summoned a black widow to kill a faerie and then Brionac went and decided to help the faerie. We decided to leave him to his fate and we brought the stone." Replied one of the drow.

The Iksar walked forward, trying to hide the eagerness within his eyes. He took the gem and then thanked Ambassador D'Vinn. "The Iksar shall reward you as promised."

"Make sure that they do." Replied Ched as he sat down on the hard onyx table. "Now you scouts who escorted my son may go and rest." He waved his arm and they took their leave. "Your promise. You said we would become gods, how do you propose we become gods? It is quite impossible for one such as yourself, lizard shit." Ched sneered.

"Maybe you should watch how you address me. Now that I have the stone I could so easily just warp out of here and leave you in the dust." Sneered the Iksar.

Ched, Evan De'Noir, Alex Ak'Illithor, and Xon Quexill all stopped their jiving at the realization that the Iksar was right. They didn't want to be left out of the hope that they could be gods and rain destruction on all their enemies.

"Your right, we apologize." Answered Xon.

"Good. Now in order to become gods my master Kurn told me that we must gather the other stone. It is a crystal that is hidden somewhere in Velious. It will be difficult to get because the whole continent is ice and the Velium that comes from there also look like crystals." The Iksar answered.

"If Velious is complete ice and snow than how will you be able to tell the crystal from the Velium?" Asked Alex Ak'Illithor.

"That I don't know. I assume my master is sending troops of Iksar right now over to Thurgadin where the dwarves are. Maybe they have the stone. Only time can tell if my master sends troops to attack and loot.

"Now if you excuse me, I'd like to take this stone to my master. He will be greatly pleased. I believe he will give me further instructions and I may return to you." With that, the Iksar rose and said an incantation. His body slowly turned transparent and then he was gone.

"Why do I have a bad feeling lizard shit will make us join and fight in this war that is to come?" Asked Evan De'Noir in the drow tongue.

"I have no doubt he will make us." Answered Ched. "However I do believe that if we enlist the help of the trolls and the ogres we will be unstoppable. The humans are scattered all over Norrath, the faeries won't come out of their home, the dwarves seem few in number however the exact amount isn't known. In the end however all the races are divided and it will not take much time at all to annihilate them."

"What will you do about your wife and the boy?" Asked D'Vinn.

"All I can tell her is the truth. Tell her what happened. It won't be easy but it must be done. I'm still shocked about his actions and I hope he had a very good reason because if not than I hope he died so that he will not come back and face us all as a traitor."

Behind one of the doors that opened to the great hall, Melissa heard her husband and wanted to weep. However, at the mention that he helped a faerie her heart leapt to her throat. All she could think of was her other son, the one she unfortunately let go of years ago. "Jehuty." She said to herself.

The traveling companions David and Juan had finally managed to land themselves the thriving town of Freeport. The first thing they did of coarse was look for a tavern and a place where they could make their new home. However all doesn't seem to be going well.

"Come on David, we've been looking everywhere and we can't find a decent place to stay." Whined Juan.

"Well we haven't exhausted all of our options." David replied coolly. His robes kicked up dust as they walked the dusty streets. He looked up and saw that night was falling, not much time left to find a place. We can't afford to really sleep in a tavern and if we sleep out in the streets we'd be thrown in prison by the stupid guards. Then it came to him, The Commonlands! "My dear friend, I do believe I have an idea of where we can stay."

"Where?" Asked David.

"You'll see when we get there." David gave a silent smile. "As a matter of fact, it's just around the bend."

When they finally turned the corner, Juan's heart sank. "Why are we gonna live here? It's filthy and we're desperate but not that desperate." Whined Juan.

The Commonlands were filled with small tents everywhere. Peopled lived outside in the elements if they didn't have a tent of their own. Dirty children ran around barefoot in the muddy ground with their dirty parents sitting outside cooking dinner. Just then an elven woman walked up to the pair.

She was clad all in leather armor with a katana strapped at her hip. She carried a bow on her back and her pack was in a nearby tent. She had long blond hair and deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Well well, new visitors." She said in a seductive voice. " I am the watcher of these people. They constantly are being hastled and I am here to make sure they don't get anymore hurt than they already are. Your not hear to hurt them are you?" By now the elf's voice seemed strong and forceful and she glared furiously at the halfling and erudite.

"No. We are homeless ourselves and need shelter. We have traveled all the way from Thurgadin in search of a home and we were hoping we could make our home here." Answered Juan. "Please don't hurt us, we mean no harm."

The elf glared at them before answering. "What are your names?"

"I am Juan and this is my friend David." Answered Juan.

"I am Seleen. I will allow you to stay here as long as you promise to keep to yourselves and not start any trouble with these people." She walked silently back to her tent.

"Miss Seleen, could you please tell us where we may stay so that we don't intrude into a space that is already occupied?" Asked David.

She got up and walked toward him. "You're an erudite right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Interesting." She stared at him for a little while. "There is shelter for you on the other side of the wall. There are more free places to choose and you will be better protected as to how this is the only entrance and exit in the slums." With that she walked back to her tent and shut the flaps.

The started walking and they didn't talk until they made up camp and set up who was sleeping on which side. Then Juan broke the silence. "Hey dude, what did that lady mean by saying it's interesting you're an erudite? I mean she's either blind or stupid if she can't understand you're an erudite. I mean check out that massive forehead!"

"What she means my friend, is that all erudites are supposed to be shut up in Erudin and it's quite unusual for an erudite to be out and especially all the way as far as Freeport. She's smart to wonder why but foolish to ask, if you ask me." David said hotly.

They both unwrapped their bedrolls and fell right asleep.

8

The Deep Blue Sea 

Brionac and Jehuty have managed to reach the docs near the Butcherblock Mountains. They waited till nightfall so they could enter it more safely. Along the docs men and dwarves are gathering the crates that are to be loaded onto the boat for the next shipment to Freeport.

The ship they were loading was enormous. It was a very large ship containing three large masts and took up all of the dock space where ships were supposed to talk. There was a lot of cursing and men and dwarves hustling and bustling about trying to get all the cargo into the hold so the ship would get to Freeport on time.

"Alright, how do you expect us to get in?" Asked Jehuty. "You got in somehow didn't you?"

"We had spells to hide our complexions and so we impersonated some crew members so we made it. If memory serves me, there still should be some seamen uniforms hidden around the bushes somewhere. Follow me."

They ran across the road and hid in some bushes away from the big rock they were just hiding in. Brionac pulled up many blades of grass until he came upon one that pulled up a long square of grass. There was a small hole inside which contained some sailors clothing. They hurried to put them on and join everyone on the docks when Jehuty and Brionac realized that Brionac is a dark elf, and while it may be easy to hide his skin color at night, it will be difficult by the daylight when everyone can see him.

"How are we going to get around this?" Asked Brionac.

"How about we say that you're allergic to the sunlight? They might believe that." Tried Jehuty.

"Ok, then why don't we also tell them that our father was a dwarf and our mother was an Iksar while we're at it! I bet they'll believe all of it!"

"Well can you think of a better way?" Asked Jehuty.

"Actually yes." Said Brionac with a sudden accomplished look in his eyes.

"What?"

"How about you tell them that you captured me on a raid and that your taking me back to Freeport with you as a slave. I think that they will believe if you tell them you partake in acquiring unique objects." Answered Brionac.

"Now that I think they will believe. However I think they will believe me more if I clap you in irons." Jehuty smiled as he took off his sailor's outfit and put back on his armor to seem more believable. He took Brionac's armor and gear and stuffed it into his already stuffed pouch.

They walked out of the bushes and proceeded toward the dock when a dwarf stopped them. "Oi! Who goes there? Oh my, a drow! What the hell is a drow doing here?"

"Sir, this is my property. I collect rather unique trinkets around the world and I managed to acquire this drow. Now, I am getting on board because I had booked my passage early and my new servant is coming with me too weather you like it or not!" Answered Jehuty in a stern manner as one of great importance.

The dwarf grunted but then Jehuty slipped some platinum coins into the dwarf's hands and he promptly welcomed the two aboard and told them where they could find a free cabin.

She ship was huge with five stories, a small bath house, a smithy shop, carpenter shop, and a small rear deck near the water's surface for fishing. There was even a crude device that would help carry people and cargo from floor to floor in case they got tired from using the stairs. Jehuty's and Brionac's cabin was lush with two small beds with the finest sheets they'd ever felt, the pillows were of bird feathers, there was a small table on one corner with some parchment and an ink pot and quills if they wanted to send and write mail.

"Wow I can't believe we made it." Answered Brionac. He took out his own clothes and put them on, throwing away the stolen clothes out the porthole. "Finally! I can't stand being without my weapons. It makes me feel so naked."

"I know what you mean." Answered Jehuty as he sad down on the bed. "I guess we'd better get some sleep." With that, they fell right asleep with the swaying of the ships.

When the two awoke they looked out the portholes and found that they had cast off and were already out at sea. For how long though they couldn' guess. Brionac asked if they should have a look around and ask questions as to when they cast off and if there might be any stops along the way to Freeport. Jehuty didn't mind the idea though said that they had to stick together and the dwarf no doubt had told everyone on board that there was a drow amongst them. So they decided to go gather news by going to dine with everyone and sitting in opposite spots so they could cover more ground that way.

The dining room was located on the third floor and took up almost the whole room. There weren't many people in the dining room so that limited the people that the elves could inquire. They nodded to each other as they sat at opposite ends of the room and immediately engaged in conversation, however it was hard for the people sitting near Brionac to stomach the fact that a drow was on board.

After a few ours of talking and eating Jehuty got up and started to leave the room and Brionac followed afterward which left an air of relief around the dining room. They traveled down the hall back to their rooms and conversed.

"What did you discover?" Asked Brionac as he sat on the bed and took off his boots.

Jehuty looked into the hallway and then locked the door to make sure no one would enter and disturb them.

"I discovered that there are people saying that war is going to break out. They say that Norrath is quiet and that it is about time war happened to stir things up a bit." He crossed his arms and looked at Brionac.

"I knew this would happen. Hey Jehuty, the only way for this to be coming true is if the Iksar have succeeded. I have an idea that they tricked just about any ally they went to and are making hell for everyone and they all want to revolt."

"That sounds far fetched but the Iksar are treacherous enough to backstab anyone that they go to for help. I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Asked Brionac.

Jehuty walked back to the porthole and opened it, letting the fresh breeze in. "I wonder if all of the Iksar are in on this. What if it's just a group religionists or the whole Iksar race?"

"No, it's not the whole race. Back when I was in the meeting room with others, we questioned an Iksar who came to us promising us power and godhood and other things I don't remember. Anyways I don't remember much about it but I had a feeling he was working for one person. He kept calling him Master and so I am assuming that the Iksar or whoever this Master is maybe a magic user of some sorts."

"That seems more believable. And let me guess, the person your drow friends interrogated was probably no more than an aspiring apprentice."

"More than likely." Agreeing Brionac. "The thing I can't put into place is why does he want to go through all this? I mean there are many unknown ways in which one can enter any other world."

"True." Jehuty said more to himself than out loud. "However if the magic required is too much for just one magic user than maybe he's after these rare stones so he could use them to help him."

"What do we do now?" Asked Brionac.

"I guess we relax and prepare for when we enter Freeport."

"What do we do with the sailors?"

Jehuty thought for a moment before answering. "We must be watchful. I don't trust them because from what little I know they might follow old ways saying how drow and women are bad luck to have on board a vessel and to be weary of sea monsters that lurk in the depths.

"I'll make sure they don't bother you. They know that elves won't leave their home unless it's some dire need and that it is hard to win an elf's friendship and trust and if you have it than that's an honor. So if people ask just say you're an elf friend of Jehuty Starbreeze."

"What if they ask for proof?" Asked Brionac.

Jehuty removed an ornate emerald ring on his finger that bore the crest of his uncle's house and passed it to Brionac. "Show them this. It is an elven ring with a family crest on it. If you show anyone this, they should believe you. It is a very old custom that has been long forgotten I think. Anyways if they still don't believe you I should be near enough anyways to get you out of trouble."

Brionac put the ring on his middle finger and looked at it. It was all silver with black runes on either side etched into the ring and on top was an emerald with a silver dragon embedded into it.

"Thank you. I am aware of the old customs. In Neriak we learn all we can about your kind." Brionac looked away when Jehuty met his gaze. "We call you people faeries and we are taught since birth that you drove us under the earth and left us to die and so we do all we can to learn about you so that someday we may get our revenge and drive you into the ground. I didn't like the teachings."

"Why not?" Asked Jehuty. He sat on his bed and began to sharpen his sword.

"Because I found them boring. All they teach us is to hate everybody but not everybody is bad. I had to find that out myself one day when I looked into one of the libraries. There was a very old document saying that a faerie was a friend to a drow woman. He fell in love with her and saw her for who she was and not by the color of her skin."

Jehuty thought of his mother and tried hard not to ask but couldn't resist. "What was the name of the drow woman?"

This time it was Jehuty who looked away when Brionac turned to meet his gaze. "Why do you want to know?"

"My mother was a drow. She fell in love with an elf from my home. Her name was Melissa. One day there was a battle and they carried her off. And my uncle told me that one-day I showed up in a basket with a letter asking for me to be named Jehuty. My uncle was the elf's brother."

Brionac was stunned. Jehuty was his brother! He had a feeling but he couldn't believe his very ears. Now he had to find a way to tell Jehuty they were brothers.

"I don't know how to explain this but…

"We are brothers. My mother is Melissa and I found her journal one day and read it. It mentioned all those things you told me." Brionac looked at his brother.

"So we are brothers. Cool." Jehuty was stunned but happy to know that he had a brother and wasn't alone on his journey to regain the missing emerald. Two heads are better than one, he said to himself.

9

Freeport

After a few weeks at sea the brothers finally made landfall at Freeport. Almost all the inns were taken except The Green Dragon Inn located near Freeport Commons. When they got there they had to haggle with the innkeeper.

"I hope the rooms are worth the price." Said Brionac. "I call dibs on the floor! You get the bed."

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" Said Jehuty as they walked to the bar.

"It's not my fault you're too damn slow. Maybe this will teach you to be fast. I thought all elves were."

They sat down and ordered some ale and took a look around the room. There were a few humans scattered here and there and an erudite and halfling sitting at one table whispering and drinking. The brothers lost themselves in discussion about how they were going to get into Neriak. Just before they got too deep into it, the halfling and erudite sat at their table.

"Hi! What is an elf and a drow doing out of their homelands?" Asked the halfling.

"That is none of your concern. Who are you?" Asked Jehuty.

"I'm Juan and this is my friend David. We've been traveling around and have been kicked out of just about each and every town and city in Norrath." Said the halfling.

"Keep quite you fool!" Said David. "Excuse my friend's brashness. We couldn't help overhearing that you two are trying to get to Neriak am I correct?"

"Yes. Why do you care?" Asked Brionac.

"Because we are looking for adventure. We have no home and are looking for a place we can call home. Maybe if we travel with you we will be able to find a place where we can rest in peace.

"Also I know a few spells that can help change your skin color my friend because I don't think you'll ever be able to waltz right into Neriak." Answered David as he glanced up and down at Jehuty.

Brionac looked at Jehuty with acknowledgement. "Well he does have a point brother."

Woa! Brothers! David and Juan said at the same time. Then everyone in the bar stopped and looked at the four compatriots. All the music and noise had stopped so that silence and smoke from exotic pipes hung in the air. Then without the brothers knowing a guard sitting in the corner of the bar quietly walked out of the room and out of the bar.

It was some time before everyone went back to his or her doings of smoking, drinking, and gambling.

"Maybe next time I should cut out your tongue so as to prevent your diarrhea of the mouth my friend." Said Brionac.

"Sorry." Answered Juan. "Won't happen again. Good drow, good drow." With that Juan tried to pet Brionac's head like a puppy.

"I'm Jehuty and this is my brother Brionac. I guess we have no choice now but to take you with us. I don't know if there are or were guards here but this city doesn't like drow. Where are you staying? Maybe we all can go and find a better place to chat in peace without the city guards."

"Actually there is now that you mention it." Replied David with a knowing smile and a glint in his eyes. "Our home is in the slums. There is an elf by the name of Seleen who guards the place. Not even the city guards go there because of her. We'll be safe there."

"Alright. But this better not be one of your tricks. I know that Erudites tend to dabble in magic and I don't want you pulling any spells on us." Brionac said glaring at David. "I don't trust magic users. Espicially Erudites."

"No spells or sorcery I swear!" David said as he raised his hands in a sign of truce. "It's not far. Come on lets go."

With that the group of new friends walked quickly out of the bar. No one had bothered to look up or watch them leave. The people were all too high in beer and exotic smokes.


	2. Part 2

10

Many Meetings

When the companions came to the commons Sasha was already doing her rounds of guarding the entrance. Her eyes lit up a little as she saw Jehuty with David and Juan, finally an elf she could talk to. Then she saw Brionac with them and her face turned stone cold.

"Hi Sasha! Meet our new friends, this is Jehuty and Brionac." Juan pointed to the friends in turn.

"A drow! Tell me what is a drow doing here and how did he get past the guards?"

"That's the thing, we don't think we did. Thanks to Juan and David, we need a place to hide. I am Jehuty's brother by the way. Don't ask, it's way too complicated." Brionac replied.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I won't. I'll let you in as long as you promise you won't cause problems."

"I promise as long as you keep us safe in here." Brionac said coldly.

With that the friends walked into David and Juan's tent. It wasn't so big but there was room for all three when you take the table in the middle of the room and placed it outside. So Juan and Jehuty sat on a bed opposite another bed where David and Brionac sat.

"Now to business. The reason why we want to get to Neriak is because we are trying to get back the emerald crystal that was taken from us." Said Jehuty. "All of a sudden they showed up during an orc attack and my guess is they were working with the orcs as a distraction to get the emerald."

"They were a distraction. I can't remember much but the reason for it is because the Iksar came and asked my people to steal it so the Iksar can have it." Replied Brionac.

"Why would they want it?" Asked Juan.

"Because they told us it would help open a portal to the homeland of the gods and we would have all of our wishes granted. They would unleash hell on those who would oppose us and the Iksar." Replied Brionac with concern.

David made a humming noise and then sat quietly before speaking. "I think I know what they are trying to do. They want to open a portal to the Plane of Disease."

"Why? How? I didn't think anyone was able to enter the plane of the gods." Asked Jehuty.

"It is possible. I've read about such things in old scrolls during my time at Erudin and The Tower of Frozen Shadow. You see, each little section in Norrath like the plains, the desert, the forest, the oceans, wastelands and swamps, pretty much any place in any of the continents has a crystal of power. Each crystal helps maintain the area like its life force or something. Anyways if one was able to get the crystals, in the right shrines with the right combinations, one could open gateways to The Planes of Power." Answered David with a look that let everyone know he was recalling things from memory.

"What are The Planes of Power?" Asked Brionac. Juan and Jehuty watched and waited for the response.

"The Planes of Power is where the Gods live. There are many planes and because you need the crystals to access them and because there are many crystals to begin with, the combinations are endless and so there for there might be more planes then there has ever been recorded. Not to mentions how many Gods and Goddesses there could be.

"I have heard that when one is able to open a Plane of Power they may enter and challenge the being who lives there or they can choose to live their and someday, maybe become a demigod or become a guardian of the plane."

"Wow, some serious stuff we have here huh?" Answered Juan.

"Well I don't know about any of this Planes of Power stuff but all I can say is that we got to get back the crystal. So far, all we know about is that the one in Kelethin is gone." Jehuty thought out loud.

"I've sertainly never heard of anything about my people stealing the crystal from any other place. The only one I was around for was when the Iksar wanted my people to get the crystal from the elves." Answered Brionac.

Outside Sasha was walking around the entrance to the poor area when two guards walked up to her, by the looks of their attitudes and the way they spoke to her Sasha could tell that they were quite afraid of her. She doesn't recall though that one of the guards happened to be at the end of her hand in a severe spanking when he was a child and wandered in and stole something that belonged to an old woman.

"Mam, we are here to inquire about four people who had recently been seen at The Emerald Dragon Inn


End file.
